Archer (Fate/stay night)
|-|Fate/stay night= |-|Fate/Extra= |-|Mythic Formal Wear= Summary Archer (アーチャー, Āchā) is the Archer-class Servant of Rin Tohsaka in the Fifth Holy Grail War of Fate/stay night. Archer's True Name is EMIYA (エミヤ). He is not a proper Heroic Spirit in the sense of other heroes. His true identity is that of Shirou Emiya (衛宮 士郎, Emiya Shirō) of an alternate timeline from that of Fate/stay night who made a contract with the world and became the Heroic Spirit EMIYA. He acts as a Counter Guardian for the world as payment for the contract. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C with Kanshou and Bakuya. At least 7-B with Hrunting and Caladbolg II. At least 7-B to 7-A with Unlimited Blade Works. Name: Archer (EMIYA) Origin: Fate/Stay Night Gender: Male Age: Probably in his late 20s to early 30s Classification: Archer-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Counter Guardian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Magecraft, Can see and snipe accurately from 4 kilometers and has far sharper senses than any normal human, Can reinforce objects and himself with mana, Can copy any weapon he sees down to the soul (barring Divine Constructs), replicating the physical abilities and fighting skill of the original wielder, Precognition, Limited Magic Resistance and resistance to magical-based abilities such as Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Petrification, Possesses a Reality Marble, Can enter spirit form, Immune to Conventional Weapons | All previous abilities, in addition Resistance to Matter, Mind, Soul, Causality, and Probability Manipulation, along with possibly Space-Time Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Town level with Kanshou and Bakuya (Parried attacks from Saber and Lancer and deflected Caster's regular beams). At least City level with Hrunting and Caladbolg II (Hrunting was shown to be capable of destroying Shirou's Rho Aias, and Caladbolg II ignores durability to an extent by twisting space along with the arrow) At least City level to Mountain level with Unlimited Blade Works (Comparable to Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon, and it was presumably used to kill Berserker six times in the Fate route). Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Mach 15 with 45 reactions, Can fight the likes of Saber and Lancer, both of whom have A-Rank Agility, but is significantly slower than either of them) | Unknown Combat Speed, Massively FTL+ travel speed (Crossed 1500 light years in a short period of time) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1+ Striking Strength: At least Class TJ (Was able to deflect Caster's beams with Kanshou and Bakuya), varies depending on the projection Durability: City level normally (Somehow survived being impaled by dozens of weapons from Gate of Babylon while weakened and out of prana), At least City level with Rho Aias (His Rho Aias is more durable than Shirou's, protected Shirou from an uncharged Enuma Elish and barely stopped the thrown version of Gae Bolg) | Large Planet level (can live through Kiara's Noble Phantasm) Stamina: Tireless for as long as he has prana. Range: At least four kilometers (can accurately follow, track, and snipe targets with his arrows from this distance) Standard Equipment: Red Burial Cloth robes (offers protection against magical interference and curses), Tohsaka Heirloom Pendant, his bow and light armor Intelligence: Archer can come up with complicated plans and switch between them on the fly. Able to quickly determine the opponent’s strengths and weaknesses to shift his tactics accordingly. Technically if there’s even 1% chance of victory, he can still win due to his Eye of the Mind (True) skill, allowing him to defend himself in his second encounter with Lancer despite the latter's blatantly superior stats and managing to take five of Berserker's lives despite having a broken arm and being deprived of mana in the Fate route. Archer is proficient in both melee and ranged combat due to his unique fighting style, being praised by Berserker for his swordsmanship and sniping other Servants from several kilometers away without issue. In addition, he orchestrated the events of the Unlimited Blade Works route, successfully breaking his contract with Rin, eliminating Caster, and nearly killing Shirou, only failing due to Saber's intervention after the latter made a contract with Rin. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Marksmanship:' True to his class, Archer is exceptionally skilled at shooting from long range. His reinforced eyes can count the number of screws on the bridge 4 kilometers away. According to Word of God he can also snipe Servants from that range, even if they were on the move. Whether he accomplishes the later by predicting his opponent or the arrow deliberately changing course on mid-flight is unknown. Archer can modify Noble Phantasms to behave like arrows and shoot repeatedly at a machine gun-like rate. In the Unlimited Blade Works anime, they seem to home in on their targets. Noble Phantasms UBWActivationAnime.gif|Activating Unlimited Blade Works ArcherUBWActive.png|Archer standing in Unlimited Blade Works ArcherExtellaCopy.gif|Archer utilizing various Noble Phantasms within Unlimited Blade Works *'Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords' (アンリミテッドブレイドワークス: 無限の剣製, Anrimiteddo Bureido Wākusu: Mugen no Kensei, localized as "Universe of Endless Blades"): Within the boundaries of Unlimited Blade Works, Archer has access to any weapon he has ever replicated or seen. In addition, further replication is facilitated to such a degree that it becomes effortless, and Archer can create new weapons instantly, and seemingly without penalty. Once reproduced, arms are registered within the bounded field, and they can be reproduced by the Gradation Air magecraft even without the Reality Marble’s activation. However, reproduced weapons lose a rank. It is also possible to reproduce defensive items, but the prana cost is two to three times higher than other Projections. Furthermore, armament prepared during the formation of the bounded field keeps consuming prana from the formation to the preservation of the bounded field. The mana cost is also high when recreating those that were destroyed or when creating those that didn't exist when the bounded field was created. *'Broken Phantasm: The Destroyed Illusion' (ブロークン・ファンタズム: 壊れた幻想, Kowareta Gensō): Archer is able to overload a Noble Phantasm with large amounts of mana and shoot it as an arrow. This increases the power of the Noble Phantasm considerably and it also raises its mystery rank by an entire level. This causes the Noble Phantasm destroy itself upon impact (While this is a huge gamble for any other Servant which only has one or two Noble Phantasms at most, this does not deter Archer at all as he can keep on projecting Noble Phantasms). On the negative side, it takes 30 to 40 seconds to charge up a Broken Phantasm. Broken Phantasms are also shown to be extremely fast when fired as a projectile, as shown by Hrunting, which crossed four kilometers in under a second. |-|Kanshou and Bakuya= Kanshou and bakuya.png|Kanshou and Bakuya Kanshou and bakuya Overedge.png|Overedge ArcherCW.gif|Triple-Linked Crane Wings *'Kanshou and Bakuya: Gan Jiang and Mo Ye' (かんしょう ばくや: 干将・莫耶, Kanshō - Bakuya): Archer's preferred melee weapons. Despite their low rank, their tracing time, dual-wielding style, and Archer's experience with them make them very reliable. In addition, their strong bond to each other causes them to return like boomerangs when one is thrown and the other is held, even reacting to another traced copy. This forms the basis for his Crane Wings Three Realms technique, throwing the first pair as projectiles with the purposes of being deflected, a second pair for slashing the opponent as the first pair returns to strike them from behind, before a third pair enhanced through Reinforcement known as Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge is traced to finish the target with an X-shaped slash. |-|Caladbolg II= Caladbolg II.png Caladbolg Gif.gif *'Caladbolg II: The Fake Spiral Sword' (カラドボルグⅡ: 偽・螺旋剣, Karadoborugu Ⅱ: Gi Rasen-ken, localized as "Fake Helix Sword"): A modified version of the original Caladbolg created through Reinforcement. He tends to use it as an arrow rather than in its original function as a sword, firing it as an A- Rank Broken Phantasm to annihilate an entire cemetery upon impact with Berserker. During its flight, it spirals in the air, twisting space and allowing it to pierce practically any target. It is also powerful enough to shatter Caster's defenses by so much as being purposely fired at an area far away from her and Shirou speculates that she would have been twisted along with space had she tried to teleport out of range. |-|Hrunting= Hrunting arrow.png Hrunting_Fuc.gif|Hrunting: Hound of the Red Plains *'Hrunting: Hound of the Red Plains' (フルンディング: 赤原猟犬, Furutingu: Akahara RyōkenFurutingu, localized as "Red Hound"): Using a modified version of one of Beowulf's magical swords, Archer fires a magical arrow that flies at terrifying speeds and will always home in on a target until it hits, even if it's parried, blocked, or dodged. Under certain circumstances it may even be able to strike two targets. He can shoot it up to five times in a row, adding magical energy each time to further increase its speed and power. However, he must take an additional five seconds every time he primes a shot in this manner, leaving him vulnerable. The range of this attack is equivalent to a fully charged Excalibur, leaving little room for counterattack if the opponent's cannot perceive Archer's position. In Fate/Extra he is able to further modify Hrunting so that it will lower the opponent's defense or physical strength on impact should they survive the attack. |-|Rho Aias= *'Rhos Aias: The Seven Rings The Cover the Fiery Heavens' (ロー・アイアス: 熾天覆う七つの円環, Rō Aiasu: Shiten Ōu Nanatsu no Enkan, localized as "7 Rings of Heaven"): Archer's greatest defense, the only shield able to stop Durindana, the thrown spear of Hector. It takes the form of seven layers of iridescent flower petals that represent the flower that bloomed from Ajax's blood when he died, with each layer being said to equivalent a rampart wall. It is powerful enough to stop the thrown version of Gae Bolg, piercing up to the seventh layer before stopping and protecting Shirou from an uncharged Enuma Elish. However, Archer takes damage for every layer that is pierced, so blocking attacks on this magnitude leaves him greatly wounded and unable to continue his battle with Lancer, which was already precarious at best. |-|Excalibur Image= *'Excalibur Image: Forever Distant Golden Sword:' An attack only possible within the confines of the Moon Cell due to changes in the quality of wrought iron and even then can only be used while Unlimited Blade Works is active. When used, Archer generates a degraded but nevertheless powerful copy of the Sword of Promised Victory, charging it with his prana before swinging it at his opponent as a Broken Phantasm, dealing massive damage but shattering on impact. Class Skills *'Independent Action' (単独行動, Tandoku Kōdō, localized as "Independence"): is the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. Archer's Rank in this skill is B, which mean that is possible for him to stay in the world for two days without a Master. However, this is the ideal value achieved by maximally conserving mana and avoiding battle and Noble Phantasm usage. *'Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Cancels Single-Action spells. Magic Resistance of the same degree of an amulet that rejects magical energy. Personal Skills *'Clairvoyance' (千里眼, Senrigan, lit. "Thousand-League Eyes"): connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. At higher ranks, it is possible that the bearers of this skill have acquired such abilities as precognition ("future vision") and other forms of perception beyond standard eyesight (X-ray vision and so forth). Archer's C Rank in this skill allows him to easily view and snipe Servants who are several kilometers away. *'Eye of the Mind (True)' (心眼（真）, Shingan (Shin)): Is a heightened capacity for observation, refined through experience. Archer's rank in this skills is B, greatly improving his chances of winning due to being able to calmly analyze all possibilities and choose the appropriate course of action, even if his chance of winning is only one percent. *'Magecraft' (魔術, Majutsu): is knowledge about modern Thaumaturgy. Archer's rank in this skills is C-, implying that he is an inept magus, but rises to A+ when using projections that fall under the category of "sword". Key: Base | Fate/Extra version with Mythic Formal Wear (Moon Cell only) Note: Due to the lacks of translation of Fate/Extra CCC, it's unknown how all of them crossed 1500 light years. Therefore their Combat Speed is rated as Unknown. External Links Archer's Theme Music Archer vs Berserker Archer's first fight against Lancer Archer's second fight against Lancer Others Notable Victories: Genos (One-Punch Man) Genos' Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Extra Category:Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dual Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 7